Counter-Strike: Global Offensive beta patches/April 20, 2012
Gameplay: • Reduced the amount of stepwise variation in the weapon recoil patterns so they are smoother and easier to learn and control. • The recoil jump on the xm1014 has been lowered. • The recoil on the ak47 has been lowered to be more in line with other weapons. • The ak47 recoil pattern has also been adjusted. • The cash reward for defusing bomb has been raised to $3500. • Added multiple T spawn points to Dust2. UI: • The number of seconds to delay showing the player id when crosshairs are hovered over a player has been increased from 0.1 to 0.5. • Updated the mini-scoreboard for Arms Race to show the weapon for each player. • All of the players who are in the lead now show what weapon they are leading with in the mini-scoreboard. • The “YOU ARE ON TEAM” and old weapon leader messages have been removed. • Added a weapon progression panel in Demolition mode that shows the full array of weapons and your current progress. • Scoreboard will now instantly appear when triggered. • Easier to see who is alive by darkening the dead players. • Updated weapon icons. • Updated AUG small icon. • Updated MAG7 small icon. • Removed suppressor and extended stock from MP7 outline icon. • Added extended stock to MP9 outline icon. Maps: • Shoots - Adjusted fog settings. - Adjusted light_environment settings. - Adjusted local contrast settings (turned off blur effect). - Adjusted bloom scale (turned down effect). - Raised light levels. - Adjusted fade distance on bicycle. - Adjusted fade distance on light/glow. - Readjusted some wood textures. - Fixed some mismatched wood textures on steps. - Added missing faces on wood planks. - Adjusted fade distance on poster inside hut. - Adjusted fade distance on rice basket in huts. - Adjusted texture and position of wood railing model. - Added player clips to sniper shack to prevent players from getting stuck. • Dust - Added some back faces to the geometry where players could see out of the map. - Fix for an environment light effect that could be seen through a building as well as smoke grenade effect. - Added a cubemap and updated a floor material for a noticeably dark door. • Office - Adjusted position of boxes so player can run past easily. - Updated the counter prop objects to be prop_physics_multiplayer, and marked as debris. - Turned off collision on pipes and lamp at Backway stairwell to prevent camping there. - Adjusted light map resolution just inside the stairwell to help it blend better. - Removed garbage models that were causing collision issues. - Added additional light behind CT Spawn so the lighting will look more consistent on the player models. - Removed half submerged pop cans from desk at entrance stairwell. - Made all of the monitors and keyboards physics objects. - Fixed missing trim at the main entrance stairwell ceiling. - Added player clip brushes to windows at Snipers Nest to make jumping through them easier. - Set the objects without physics hulls to non solid. - Adjusted the fade distance on the trash can near the building entrance at the back courtyard, as well as a number of others that were popping into view. - Adjusting local-contrast settings (made less blurry) - Tuned tonemap controller values to be more consistent with other levels. • Inferno - Fix for players getting out of the map at T spawn. • Safehouse - Fix for being able to jump on fence on edge of map. - Fix for missing faces by bathtub. • Italy - Turned down local_contrast setting. • Aztec - Updated the helicopter animation. - Fixed a bug with particles not reliably turning off. • Bank - Replaced skybox trees models with simple cards. - Disabled CSM on foliage and chain-link fence. - Adjusted fog settings to match more closely to other maps. • Nuke - Reduced bloom scale. • Sugarcane - Tuned fog and prop fades. - Deleted a vista props outside of player space. Source: https://store.steampowered.com/news/7796/